


We all go a little mad sometimes.

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Poor Yuuri though, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Stalker, Stalker Victor Nikiforov, Victor does it all out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor has always been obsessed with figure skating, but everything changes when his obsession transfers to a person...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 97
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I short oneshot I wrote on tumblr due to a prompt, I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor had always been obsessed with figure skating.

For as long as he could remember, he had been watching routines and practiced the sport himself. When he was in school, people had gotten in and out of relationships, but Victor never felt a single urge for something like that.

He found other people… Not appealing.

They couldn’t possibly measure to the art he had dedicated his life to.

Then came Yuuri…

A man that could only be described as beauty and grace.

That’s when Victor’s obsession started.

It began innocently, he just spent every breathing moment on his phone - researching the other skater.

He watched all of his videos, he scrolled through his instagram, his friend’s instagram, he looked up his family’s facebook profiles, he looked up articles, he studied Japanese to be able to understand them better.

And when a video was suddenly published where Yuuri skated to the routine he had choreographed himself, he knew his feelings were returned.

He had gotten on a plane and flown to Japan that very day.

Yuuri was however more complicated that he might have guessed, not that it was going to stop him, he would just have to change his approach.

And it didn’t help that Yuuri was constantly surrounded by people that weren’t good for him.

Yuuko and her family only put cracks in Yuuri’s confidence, his mom kept making him unhealthy dinner and his sister seemed to be a bit too overprotective for his liking.

It seemed like his only choice would be to get Yuuri away from them all so he could have him all to himself.

That’s when his grand plan began. He took on the role as Yuuri’s coach and he drove him to be better. With his guidence, he even drove Yuuri to beat a world record.

His world record.

And despite figure skating being one of his former obsessions, he couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad.

He was too much in love.

And then everything fell into place and he somehow managed to convince Yuuri to move to Russia.

He had promised that he would keep coaching him, and that they would compete together in the year to come.

What Yuuri on the other hand didn’t know, was that Victor was not intending it to be temporary.

He would keep Yuuri with him for the rest of his life, he would keep him safe from everyone that had negative impacts on him.

Sooner or later, Yuuri was bound to see it from his point of view.

Victor had even made preparations to build a very ’special’ room for Yuuri, in case things went wrong and he no longer wanted to stay with him.

It probably wasn’t healthy to love someone as much as he did, but who was anyone to tell him how to love or not love someone to the fullest?

Yuuri was going to be his.

And it would just be the two of them.

Forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri moves into Victor's apartment and Victor feels everything fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I managed to turn this into a small fic. But this time I gave myself a limit so it wouldn't be a "Forever-story" so to say. 
> 
> So it'll only be 5 chapters and all of them are finished <3
> 
> So I hope you'll like chapter 2 <3

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel nervous as he stepped into Victor’s apartment in St.Petersburg.

He had been following Victor’s instagram for years so he had seen it all from different angles, but it was so strange to see it all at once.

“Happy to be home?” Victor asked knowingly. 

Yuuri smiled politely. “I- of course,” he agreed. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Priyatno videt' Vas snova,” Victor said. “That’s how you say it in Russian.” 

“Priyato vi-” Yuuri trailed off uncertainly. 

“Priyat-no vi-det' Vas sno-va,” Victor said slowly. “But there’s no rush, you’ll learn it soon enough.” 

Yuuri nodded shyly. “Is there anything else I should know about Russia?” 

Victor smiled. “You’re going to need a new coat,” he said. “One made for the cold.” 

Yuuri hummed in agreement. 

“And you should stay close to me when we’re outside, at least if you don’t understand the language,” Victor stated. “A lot of people don’t speak English, and I would hate for you to get lost in this big city.” 

“I could always google on my phone,” Yuuri stated. 

Victor looked surprised for a moment before smiling. “Right, of course.” 

“Your apartment is really nice,” Yuuri said, hoping to change the topic. 

“Yes, I do quite enjoy it,” Victor admitted. “This is the living room and the kitchen, our bedroom is straight ahead and there’s a bathroom in the hall to the right.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Is that all?” 

“It’s not a very big apartment I’m afraid,” Victor said apologetically. “I hope you won’t feel crowded.” 

Yuuri looked up at him for a long time before suddenly leaning up and pressing his lips to Victor’s. “I won’t feel crowded when I’m with you,” he promised. 

Victor visibly relaxed at those words. 

Yuuri smiled before turning back to his suitcase. “Where can I unpack?”

“Wherever you wish,” Victor said as he looked to Makkachin who was resting peacefully on the couch. 

“Where does that door go?” Yuuri suddenly asked, making Victor tense again. “Is it a closet?” 

“No, it’s uhm… storage,” Victor said sheepishly. “It’s locked and should definitely stay that way unless you wish to be crushed by trophies and old boxes of things I wish to forget.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. 

“Anyway, we should go out grocery shopping,” Victor said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. “Then we should cook something together, wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Oh, uhm, sure,” Yuuri agreed. “What would you like to eat?” 

“Would you allow me to make you something Russian?” Victor asked as he took a step closer to him. “I’m sure you would enjoy it.” 

“O-of course,” Yuuri agreed. “Will it take long? If you want some space while you cook, I’d be happy to text Yurio and see if he would like to meet me up at the rink for some practice.” 

“Would you skate without your coach?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“Worlds’ isn’t until a few months, but I don’t mind skating for fun,” Yuuri admitted. 

He could tell that Victor didn’t like the idea due to how his face fell.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Or would you prefer me to help you? I just don’t want to crowd you.” 

“You could never crowd me,” Victor said seriously. “And if you wish, we could go to the rink right now and we could get something to eat on the way home.” 

Yuuri liked that idea. “That sounds good, but can I get a few minutes to unpack first?” 

“Of course,” Victor agreed. “I’ll take Makkachin for a quick walk while you get settled. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. 

Victor leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story will not have the best ending (Unless you're Victor) So keep that in mind before proceeding. No one will die or something like that, but if you don't want to read a story without a sugary ending, this is probbaly not for you <3 
> 
> That being said, I hope you'll give it a chance <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's jealousness forces him to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 of this <3 2 chapter to go <3 I hope you'll like it <3

The ice rink in St. Petersburg caused the same reaction in Yuuri as Victor’s apartment did.

He had seen pictures of it as well, but they were nothing compared to the real thing. 

“Do you like?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded and forced himself to close his mouth. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Hey, nerds!” Yuri suddenly snapped from the ice. “Are you here to feel bad about yourselves? In that case you came to the right place.” 

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “It’s good to see you too Yurio.” 

“We’ll see about who’s Yurio, silver medalist,” Yuri quipped. “If you lose at worlds, I’m Yuri again and you’ll be Yurio, got it?” 

Yuuri snorted. “Whatever you say Yurio.” 

Yuri shook his head in frustration before skating off. 

“You shouldn’t talk to him,” Victor said in annoyance. “He doesn’t know how to not be rude.” 

“I don’t mind,” Yuuri assured. “It’s just a bit of healthy bantering.” 

“I don’t like the way he speaks to you,” Victor admitted. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri promised him. “I know he’s just trying to act tough, and I don’t mind it. He’s actually very nice when he’s letting his guard down.” 

Victor didn’t seem to buy it as he kept a hard glare on the young skater. 

Yuuri placed his hand on Victor’s cheek to make the older man look at him. “Keep your eyes on me, Vitya,” he pleaded. 

Victor couldn’t dream of doing anything but.   
……………….

Victor couldn’t help but to feel worried about the friendship between Yuuri and Yuri. 

Yuri seemed a bit too fond of his Yuuri for Victor’s liking. 

Not to mention that if Yuuri where to go missing, there would be someone looking for him. Someone with the ability to force his way through his front door and cause attention. He didn’t want to kill young Yuri, but he would if he had to in order to keep his Yuuri safe. 

He had to find a way to break them apart. 

Yuuri didn’t belong to anyone else but him. 

“Aren’t you going to skate?” Yuuri suddenly asked as he stopped in front of him by the rink wall.

Oh, how beautiful he looked. The thin layer of sweat almost made him sparkle in the soft afternoon sun. If he got to choose exactly how to act, he would grab Yuuri and pull him home with him at once.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“No, I’m not going to skate today,” Victor said with a gentle smile. “My knee is acting up a little bit today.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said with that soft smile that made him look like something out of a fairytale. “Do you want to go home?” he asked. “We can come back tomorrow.” 

“I’d like that,” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded and stepped off the ice. 

“Leaving already?” Yuri asked in confusion. “You’ve barely been here for an hour.” 

“This was mostly a visit so that Yuuri could see the rink,” Victor explained. “But we need to get some dinner and a good night’s sleep so we’ll be at full strength tomorrow.” 

“Do you want to come with?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “We can get some takeout for you too,” he turned to Victor. “Right?” 

Victor hated that sweet part of Yuuri that cared for others. Despite loving it. 

“Pfft, as if I want to be seen with you two dorks,” Yuri said feigning disgust. “Have fun eating yourselves fat, I’m going to improve.” 

Victor immediately felt relieved. Maybe Yuri didn’t have to die after all…

“Are you sure?” Yuuri pushed. “It could be-”

“Yuuri,” Victor cut him off. “Let’s go.” 

Yuuri looked at him in concern before seemingly relenting. “Okay,” he said. “Have fun then, Yuri.” 

“I intend to,” Yuri said confidently before skating off.   
…………………….

Victor and Yuuri got take out dinner as planned and Yuuri fell asleep almost immediately as Victor turned on a movie on Netflix.

He had to be exhausted from the journey. 

Victor contemplating just shutting the movie off and taking Yuuri to the bedroom when he suddenly spotted Yuuri’s phone lying discarded on the coffee table. 

Victor had watched Yuuri closely enough to know his passcode. 

He had to find a way to make a rift between Yuuri and his friends. He had succeeded very well in the past. 

He had written text to Yuuko from Yuuri complaining about her kids, saying that they were annoying for not giving him any space during practice and that she was a bad mother for letting them spend so much time on the internet. The older Japanese really didn’t like to hear someone criticising her kids. She had pushed Yuuri away, and Yuuri had in turn been drawn closer to Victor. 

Victor also managed to push Phichit away by criticising his program in a text from Yuuri and saying that it was way too immature to ever have a chance in the grand prix. And that he really needed to reconsider his program the next season and choose something for adults if he wanted a chance to win. 

Phichit hadn’t facetimed Yuuri since then.

Victor was good at erasing his tracks, and Yuuri’s confidence wasn’t strong enough to confront either of his friends about it. 

But what could make Yuri pissed?

And an even better question, what could make him pissed but not pissed enough that he would call Yuuri out on it? 

Yuri was not one to keep his hurt to himself, he always yelled out his anger or threw punches. If that happened, Victor would be fucked and a lot of questions would be brought to the surface.

Then he thought of the perfect thing.

Something he wouldn’t even be able to confront someone about himself. 

He immediately began to craft his masterpiece. 

‘Yuri, I’m sorry you didn’t want to come with us today, but it was probably for the best. Victor told me that he is uncomfortable around you because of everything you’ve done to him. Traveling to Japan only to see him, demanding one of his old costumes, you following him around and trying to copy his every move. He’s worried that you might be stalking him, and I really don’t want to be near you if that’s the case. So as your friend I hope that you only direct your pleasantries to me but stay far away from my fiancé. Please don’t respond to this text, I don’t want Victor to see it and know that I told you this. He thinks our friendship is too important to me. But if it’s him or you, I will always choose him. I hope you know that. Have a nice evening.  
-Yuuri’

Victor pressed send and saw that Yuri read it almost immediately. 

He deleted his message and waited. 

He watched another movie, and after three hours, he knew that he wasn’t going to get a response. 

That’s when he gently woke Yuuri up with a kiss. “Yuuri, love?” 

Yuuri stirred carefully and blinked his eyes open. 

“I think it’s time to go to bed,” Victor said as he helped Yuuri up to his feet.

Yuuri stretched a little before making his way to Victor’s bedroom. Victor watched his every step, feeling his heart almost flood over with fondness as he watched the love of his life sleepwalking to their bedroom. 

He wasn’t far behind him, and he couldn’t help but to feel a jolt of excitement as Yuuri walked past his secret room. The room that Yuuri might stay inside for a while if things went wrong. 

The room that could cause them to drift apart without recovery but also get them closer than ever before. 

Victor had studied a lot about the human mind and discovered that captivity could cause the victim to grow loyal and fall deeply in love with the correct motivations. 

But that would be his last resort, for now, he would just enjoy being in love. 

And live happily with the love of his life.

With his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is definitely not acting out of kindness ^^
> 
> How will Yuuri react to the consequences? <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3 I'll release chapter 4 tomorrow and chapter 5 tomorrow night <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds out too much and Victor is forced to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this story <3 
> 
> This is the second to last chapter, I really hope you'll like it <3

The next morning, Yuuri was the first one to wake up. He turned on the coffee maker and stepped into a shower before getting out only to continue making breakfast. 

He checked his phone and noticed that he had a missed call from his sister. 

He called her up with facetime. 

Mari waved to him as she answered. “How are you?” she asked in Japanese. 

“I’m good,” Yuuri promised. “Still adjusting, but Victor is great.” 

“Good to know,” Mari said in relief. “You’re sleeping in,” she then observed. “I thought Victor was up when the sun was up?” 

“Maybe in Japan,” Yuuri said fondly. “We’re six hours behind now.” 

Mari chuckled at that. “Well, as long as you stay safe, that’s all I’m asking.” 

“It’s a lot safer than Detroit,” Yuuri claimed. “It’s been over a day and I still haven’t seen anyone get stabbed.

Mari snorted. “Well, how is the job application going? You’re still going to work while you’re there, right?” 

“I haven’t started just yet,” Yuuri admitted. “But I will, as soon as I find any jobs that requires English.” 

“Good,” Mari said in approval. “Well, high season is coming up, so I don’t think we’ll be able to talk much more for a while, but I’ll text you, okay?” 

“Sounds good,” Yuuri agreed. “Take care and try not to overwork yourself.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Mari said. “Tell Victor I said hi.” 

“I will,” Yuuri promised. “Bye, Mari.” 

“Bye, little brother.”  
………………….

Victor held his breath as he listened in on the conversation between Yuuri and his sister. 

Yuuri’s family was going to get busy soon, which meant that the time Yuuri would spend talking to them could be spent on him instead. 

It was perfect. 

The more time he had with Yuuri the better. 

Speaking of the amazing man. Victor carefully snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Good morning beautiful,” he said in a murmur. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri said in return, he was a bit tense, so Victor released him from the hug. He probably had to get used to it. 

“What would you like to do today?” Victor asked as he grabbed two coffee cups from the shelf. 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said. “Maybe we should go to the rink?” he suggested.

“How much of St. Petersburg have you seen?” Victor asked. 

“Besides the airport?” Yuuri asked. “Not much.” 

“Let’s have a sightseeing day,” Victor suggested. “Just you and me?” 

Yuuri smiled softly as he nodded. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”   
…………………….

Victor lost track of how many pictures he took of Yuuri during their sightseeing day. 

Yuuri complained a few times but the complaints fell on deaf ears and slowly died down after Victor showered him in compliments. 

Yuuri blushed and allowed for a few more pictures. 

Victor couldn’t be more grateful.

And when Yuuri asked if they could go to the rink, Victor couldn’t possibly deny him. 

Despite being on edge that Yuri might cause trouble, a part of him was excited to see if his plans had worked. 

And as they stepped inside the rink, they could see Yuri executing a perfect quad flip. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said in awe.

“Don’t distract him,” Victor said, worried that Yuuri might go and ruin his hard work. “He’s doing so well.” 

“Right,” Yuuri said in agreement as he sat down on a bench and began lacing his skates. 

Victor did as well while keeping a close eye on Yuri. And once he saw the hateful glare Yuri sent him, he knew he had succeeded.   
………………………….

“Didn’t you think Yuri acted a bit strange today?” Yuuri asked worriedly as they returned home. “He didn’t say as much as a single word to us.” 

“Maybe he just didn’t want to lose the zone he was in?” Victor suggested. 

“Should I text him?” Yuuri asked. “Maybe something happened?” 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Victor said reassuringly. “We’ll talk to him tomorrow.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. 

“I’ll just take out Makkachin for a walk, why don’t you start chopping vegetables for dinner?” Victor asked. 

“Yeah, okay,” Yuuri agreed. But in the moment Victor was out the door, he couldn’t stop himself from texting Yuri. 

In a strange way, Yuri felt like the last friend he had. 

And he really didn’t want to lose him.

He was in a strange country and the only one he could turn to besides Victor was Yuri.

So he wrote Yuri a text, asking if everything was okay.

He got a response almost immediately. 

‘Go fuck yourself’

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he tried to go through his actions that could have led to Yuri getting mad with him.

But however he thought about it, it didn’t make sense. 

He looked though a few of his last sent messages, and Yuri didn’t seem upset at all. He then looked through his messages with his other friends and felt something tense in his chest. Well, at least Yuri granted him an answer. Not a good answer, but more than he had gotten from his other friends. 

He asked Victor about it and Victor claimed that it happened to him too when he crushed a world record for the first time. People grew jealous and pushed him away. 

But Yuri had crushed a record as well and he had won over him in the grand prix, so that reason didn’t make sense.

But how could he make things right? 

Yuuri decided to think about it for a while as he started with dinner, waiting for Victor.

Hopefully he could provide some good advice.  
……………………….

When Victor returned home, it felt as if all of his dreams had come true. 

Yuuri smiled at him as he walked through the door, the air smelled wonderful of different fried vegetables. 

“Welcome back, Victor,” Yuuri said, his eyes full of love. 

Victor had to hold himself back from storming over there and kiss Yuuri unconscious. 

He was too beautiful for words. 

“I texted Yuri,” Yuuri suddenly said, making Victor’s heart stop. 

“Oh, and?” Victor asked. “Was he mad?” 

“He was,” Yuuri said. 

Victor rocked his brain. He needed to find out how bad the damage was and how much Yuri knew before he acted.

But Yuuri had just proven to him that he couldn’t be trusted. 

He couldn’t be allowed access to his phone if he was going to text people so freely when told not to. 

It would be too easy for him to find something out. Victor had definitely underestimated Yuuri’s courage and overestimated his shyness. It meant that he couldn’t control him as easily as he thought.

Yuuri wasn’t afraid to confront and that made things very dangerous.

“Did- did he say why he was mad?” Victor asked, hating how his voice cracked a little. 

“No, not in that many words,” Yuuri admitted.

Victor released a breath of relief.

“But I think I should call him and ask,” Yuuri then said. “Set things right.” 

“You should give him some time to cool off,” Victor stated. “He’s a teenager, they need space when they’re angry otherwise they’ll lash out.” 

Yuuri frowned. “But I was just thinking…” 

“I said no!” Victor snapped before cursing himself. “I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately. “I just… I think I know why he might be mad.” 

Yuuri looked to him in question. “Yes?” 

“He’s jealous,” Victor stated. “He’s jealous because I chose you over him.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Think about it,” Victor said. “The moment he realized that we were moving in together, he has been texting me nonstop, begging me to let him move in as well.” 

Yuuri had never looked so confused before. “Why- why haven’t you told me?” 

“Because I didn’t want to take away your only friend here in Russia…” Victor said, feeling strange over how easy it was to lie. 

Yuuri looked around as if he was trying to process. “You think he’s jealous?” he asked. “He has a boyfriend, he’s been together with Otabek ever since a few days after the Grand Prix final.” 

Victor felt his heart stop. He had never been caught in a lie before. 

“Can I see the text messages?” Yuuri asked. “Maybe you read them wrong?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Victor said, reaching into his back pocket to get out his phone. 

Yuuri accepted it. “What’s your passcode?” 

“2911,” Victor said as he walked behind Yuuri. He had a bottle of chloroform hidden in a hatch in a drawer.

It was a good thing he was prepared for something like this. And a part of him, a strange part kind of enjoyed it. 

“My birthday?” Yuuri asked, Victor couldn’t quite make out if it was surprise or worry in his voice.

“Yes,” Victor said as he got the bottle and a rag out. 

Yuuri luckily didn’t turn around, but as Victor looked over his shoulder he could see that Yuuri wasn’t in his messages, he was watching through his photos.

There was thousands of them, only of Yuuri.

Yuuri shivered suddenly. He was scared. 

Yuuri then went to his messages and to his text conversations with Yuri.

“V-Victor there aren’t any texts…” Yuuri turned around. “What’s going on?”

Victor hated that look on Yuuri’s face. No amount of preparations could have prepared him from the look of hurt and betrayal on Yuuri’s face. 

“I will tell you everything,” Victor promised as he took a step closer. 

Yuuri immediately took a step back as he noticed the bottle of chloroform. “What’s that?” 

“You don’t need to worry, love,” Victor said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Yuuri didn’t seem to believe that as he immediately darted for the door. 

Victor rushed after and tackled Yuuri to the ground. 

“No, Victor, don’t!” Yuuri cried out in horror. 

“Shhh,” Victor cooed gently as he pressed the drenched rag over Yuuri’s mouth and nose. “Take a deep breath, love… I’ll take care of you…” 

Yuuri tried to push him off, but the chloroform seemed to be acting quickly. 

And before Victor knew it, Yuuri was unconscious. 

He pulled the rag away as he looked around.

He could see Makkachin looking at him from the couch, but he knew that his beloved dog would be grateful once Yuuri was truly a part of their family. 

Then they would all live happily ever after.

Just as he had always dreamed of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll release next chapter tonight <3 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this and Victor's actions <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3<3 I hope you enjoyed this one <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up and Victor tells him about his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter <3 I hope you'll like it <3

Yuuri woke up in a haze of blurred memories. 

What happened? Where was he?

It was soft where he was, he was wrapped in a blanket and he had been sleeping soundly on a soft bed. 

But when he opened his eyes, he saw bars made of metal.

That immediately brought him back to reality. 

He sat up in bed and felt his world spin at the quick motion. 

He felt like he was in a giant crib, only the bars were made of metal and reaching all the way up to the roof, drilled in place. 

“I’m sorry about the cage,” a voice suddenly said from somewhere. Yuuri immediately recognized it as Victor’s. “You will get more freedom eventually. I just need to know that I can trust you.” 

“Trust me?” Yuuri repeated in confusion as he tried to think back. He was in Victor’s apartment. He had been cooking dinner then… Nothing…

“You tried to get me into trouble,” Victor said sternly. “I didn’t appreciate that.” 

“Where… where am I?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“You’re somewhere safe,” Victor said. “I’m going to take care of you until you’re healthy enough to go back outside.” 

“This isn’t funny,” Yuuri stated. “Let- let me out!” 

“No,” Victor said simply. “This is what happens when you try to leave me… I won’t let you leave me.” 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up, Victor was serious. “Victor wha- you can’t keep me locked in here!” 

“You should get some rest,” Victor said gently. “I think the drugs are making your emotions go crazy.” 

“Crazy?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “You are the one that locked me in here!” He grabbed the bars and tried to shake them loose without any results. 

“Calm down or I will have to drug you again, and I really don’t want to do that…” Victor said.

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. “What are you going to do to me?” 

Victor smiled softly as he walked closer to him. “I’m going to keep you safe,” he said as he petted Yuuri’s hair through the bars. “I’m going to make sure that you’re not going to leave me. That you’ll stay in here with me until you learn how to love me.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I… You- you can’t…” 

“Shh,” Victor shushed him. “You have nothing to worry about, I’ll watch after your phone for you, make sure that no one worries about you…” 

Yuuri felt his breath come in short. “It was you…” 

Victor smiled apologetically. “You needed me, you just didn’t know it…” 

“You pushed my friends away from me!” Yuuri cried out. “There’s nothing you can say to justify that!” 

“They weren’t good for you, love,” Victor said gently. “And if they were foolish enough to be pushed away from you, they didn’t deserve you to begin with… You’ll see that in time.” 

“In time?” Yuuri questioned. “How long are you planning on keeping me in here?” 

“That depends how long it takes for you to learn,” Victor said fondly. “I know you’re easy to coach, so I hope it won’t take too long…” 

Yuuri wiped away a tear that forced itself out. 

“Please don’t cry, my love,” Victor pleaded as he handed him a tissue. “I know it’s a lot, but I will be here for you every step of the way…” 

Yuuri slapped his hand away. “Stay away from me!” 

Victor shook his head in disappointment. “That’s not what I wanted to hear, love,” he said lowly. “I know that it’ll be hard to adjust, but I am not your enemy. I only want what’s best for you.” 

Yuuri wiped away more of his own tears. “I will never forgive you for this.” 

“You will,” Victor promised as he placed the tissue on the side of Yuuri’s bed. “There is no easier way to forgiveness than love.” 

“How could I love someone who would do this to me?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. 

“Because you either learn to love me, or I will have to make your time in this room even harder,” Victor stated. “I have gotten all the things you can imagine to make things hard for you. So unless you want to spend the night tied up in ropes, I suggest you’ll make an effort to make this work.” 

Yuuri paled at the words. “W-who are you?” 

Victor leaned in close, so his lips was only a few inches away from Yuuri’s. “I am the love of your life... Just like you are the love of mine…” he looked Yuuri deeply in the eyes and felt his heart skip a beat over how beautiful he was, even when he was terrified. “And if you would just accept that, we can go back to just love each other again…” 

Yuuri looked around the room fearfully as he processed what was happening. He couldn’t get out. Victor had gone insane and no one was coming for him. 

He swallowed thickly.

No one was coming for him...

There was only one thing he could do, which was to play along. 

Victor knew that it was working the moment Yuuri nodded. 

Yuuri thought that he was playing along, but it was just the first step of falling in love with him.

And soon enough, they would have their happily ever after...

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not the happiest ending, but at least they are together... ^^
> 
> What do you think? Will Yuuri learn to love Victor or will Victor have to work harder somehow? XD <3 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this short story <3
> 
> Was it all you hoped it would be? <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading nonetheless <3 
> 
> I really hope you liked it <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! <3 And feel free to leave me prompts on Tumblr! <3  
> https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
